memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ishtar Rising
| format=Book 1: eBook| format2=Book 2: eBook| published=July 2003| published2=August 2003| price=$2.99| ISBN=Book 1: ISBN 0743476050 Book 2: ISBN 0743476069| omnibus=Aftermath| altcover= | ||stardate = 53800.9-53816.2}} Introduction (blurb) Book 1 Project Ishtar -- a bold endeavor to terraform Venus, the most volatile planet in the solar system, and the grandest achievement in the spectacular career of famed terraformer Dr. Pascal Saadya. But when Saadya hits a snag in the project, he calls upon his old friend, Captain David Gold of the [[USS da Vinci|U.S.S. da Vinci]]. Part of Saadya's team is a Bynar pair, 1011 and 1110, who are using their species' natural affinity for computers to increase efficiency. Saadya's hope is that they can join forces with the da Vinci's Bynar pair. But half of the Bynar pair assigned to the S.C.E. team on the da Vinci was killed months ago, leaving only Soloman -- a non-bonded Bynar who is now a pariah in their culture. Saadya finds himself confronted not only with a failing project, but with Bynar prejudice, as 1011 and 1110 treat Soloman with nothing but contempt.... Book 2 Project Ishtar – the bold endeavor to terraform Venus, the most volatile planet in the solar system – has reached a critical juncture. The project's first phase has had unexpected consequences that could tear Venus apart – and mean the deaths of dozens of project workers and the S.C.E.'s computer expert, the un-bonded Bynar now called Soloman. Now, with time running out, Soloman must move past the prejudice of his fellow Bynars – who view his "single" status with disdain – and find a solution before disaster strikes! Summary References Characters :1011 • 1110 • Carol Abramowitz • P8 Blue • Domenica Corsi • Bart Faulwell • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Susan Haznedl • Kent Laczmyr • Elizabeth Lense • Adrienne Paulos • Pascal Saadya • Montgomery Scott • Anthony Shabalala • Soloman • Fabian Stevens • Mor glasch Tev • Songmin Wong Zefram Cochrane • Kieran Duffy • Albert Einstein • Rachel Gilman • Kurt Mandl • Carl Sagan • Gideon Seyetik • Surak Locations :Aphrodite Terra • Hesperus Ground Station • Ishtar Ground Station • Ishtar Terra • Mount Maxwell • Venus Ajilon Prime • Beta Magellan • Blue Horizon • Bynaus • Durala V • Earth • Epsilon 119 • Galvan VI • Indian Ocean • • Mesopotamia • New Halana • New York City • Statue of Liberty • Sybaron • Valles Marineris • Velara III Starships and vehicles : ( ) Phoenix • Races and cultures :Bynar • Human • Tellarite States and organizations :Project Ishtar • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • United Federation of Planets Other references :Clarke's Law • Dominion War • duranium • Gehenna • holodeck • rabbi • terraforming • World War III Appendices Related stories * Saadya mentions the events of the }} and the . The terraforming stations on Venus were first mentioned in "Past Tense, Part I". Connections Category:SCE eBooks